Un masque sous la pluie
by JeSuisUnPanda
Summary: Killer est perdu, Killer est triste, Killer ne va pas bien, et en plus il pleut! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, notre blondinet a besoin d'une âme charitable. KillerxOC, résumé nul mais venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Killer jura. Ce coup-là, il était vraiment complétement paumé.

La pénombre tombait sur la petite île ou les Kid Pirates avaient accosté la veille. Cela n'allait pas l'aider à retrouver son chemin...

Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il quitté le bateau pour aller faire aiguiser ses lames alors qu'il savait trés bien que la nuit allait tomber dans moins d'une heure et que son sens de l'orientation laissait fortement à désirer? Aprés avoir fait aiguiser ses lames, il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'aller faire un tour, le nez en l'air. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'aller se promener sur un coup de téte... Pourquoi?

Et le capitaine qui voulait repartir dans la soirée... Il allait devoir l'attendre. Et Eustass Capt'ain Kidd n'aimait pas attendre.

Pas du tout.

Bref, Killer était dans de beaux draps. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une ruelle qui devait être, selon son estimation, totalement à l'opposé du port. Aussi paumé que possible, quoi.

Il se résolut à passer la nuit dehors et s'assit par terre, accoudé contre un réverbére, fermant les yeux sous son masque et laissant ses pensées dériver.

Il fut interrompu dans sa méditation par une goutte d'eau qui tomba dans son cou et roula sous sa chemise. Elle fut suivie d'une deuxiéme qui s'écrasa sur sa main, puis de dizaines d'autres.

-Meeeerde!

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il faisait pourtant beau, ce matin!

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux un perron, une terrasse couverte ou quoi que ce soit pour s'abriter. Rien. Il aurait sans doute trouvé ce qu'il cherchait s'il s'était levé pour fouiller d'autres ruelles, mais inexplicablement, il ne bougea pas.

Il se sentait las.

Terriblement las.

Ce n'était pas la premiére fois. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il sentait comme un manque, comme une douleur légére mais constante au niveau du coeur. Il avait tenté d'en parler à son capitaine qui l'avait fait examiner par son médecin de bord, mais Killer parraissait en excellente santé. Pourtant il allait mal.

La vie au sein de l'équipage du Kidd lui parraissait chaques jours de plus en plus morne. Il ne prenait presque plus de plaisir à tuer, éxécutait les ordres que lui donnait son capitaine sans broncher mais sentait bien qu'au fond l'envie lui manquait.

Il pencha la téte en arriére et laissa la pluie couler dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, le trempant complétement. Il était triste, triste à en pleurer sans toutefois savoir pourquoi. Cela le rendait encore plus triste.

Mirella finit d'essuyer sa vaisselle, coinçant une méche de cheveux chatains derriére son oreille. Sa tâche terminée, elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier et monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre, pour prendre son livre.

Elle redescendit et alluma la lampe prés de son fauteuil dans lequel elle s'affala en soupirant. Songeuse, elle regarda les gouttes d'eau s'écraser contre la vitre et la rue dehors qui semblait se liquéfier sous la pluie violente.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle avait cru voir... Elle se leva et s'avança vers la fenétre, le nez presque collé contre la vitre. Oui, il y avait bien un homme, là, assit contre le réverbére. Il portait un masque étrange qu'elle se souvenait avoir déja vu quelque part...

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Une porte s'ouvrit à sa droite. Il tourna la téte vers la silhouette qui était apparue dans l'embrasure. C'était une jeune fille brune, ou chatain, impossible de le voir dans la pénombre,d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle portait un tablier blanc sur une chemise vert clair et un jean.

-Vous allez être trempé...

Il haussa les sourcils sous son masque. Elle ne devait pas savoir qui il était...

-Entrez donc... J'ai de la place pour cette nuit si vous voulez.

Killer s'apréta à refuser. Question de fierté. Mais c'était la premiére fois depuis longtemp que quelqu'un lui parlait avec un semblant de douceur. Il se leva.

Aprés tout, personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Et il n'était pas spécialement chaud pour passer la nuit sous la pluie, surtout qu'un sacré orage s'annonçait.

Il entra. Elle referma la porte derriére lui tandit qu'il observait la maison. Petite, mais lumineuse, modeste mais jolie. Un peu comme l'habitante des lieux, se dit-il en tournant à nouveau son regard vers cette derniére qui le regardait de ses grands yeux gris.

-Vous étes Killer "le massacreur", de l'équipage d'Eustass Kidd?

Elle lui avait dit ça sur le méme ton que si elle lui avait demandé ou est-ce qu'il avait acheté ses chaussures.

Killer la regarda.

-Vous m'avez acceuillit en connaissance de cause?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-ça aurait arrangé les marines si vous étiez mort d'une pneumonie là-dessous.

-Vous n'aimez pas les marines?

-Non.

C'était sans équivoque. Elle le fixa de haut en bas.

-Vous étes trempé. Suivez-moi...

Elle fit volte-face et grimpa un escalier. Killer la suivit, se demandant dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Il haussa les épaules. Au pire, il la tuerait le lendemain en partant.

Elle le fit entrer dans une chambre vide à l'exception d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'une lampe à pied.

-C'était la chambre de mon frére, dit-elle d'un ton sec en ouvrant l'armoire.

Son frére?

-Il s'est engagé dans la marine. Il est vice-amiral, répondit-elle à sa question muette.

-Pourtant vous n'aimez pas les marines...

-Je les détestait avant qu'il ne devienne l'un d'entre eux, grogna-elle, les sourcils fronçés.

Quelle drôle de nana.

-Vous devez faire à peu prés la méme taille... continua-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Elle lui tendit une chemise blanche et un jean.

-Quand vous vous serez changé, vous me donnerez vos vétements. Je les ferait sécher, comme ça vous pourrez les reprendre demain...

Elle sortit, laissant Killer seul.

Celui-ci retira ses vétements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau et mit les autres à la place. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et il grimaça.

Il remarqua que la jeune fille... il ne savait méme pas son nom, mais quelle importance? avait laissé une serviette sur le lit. Il retira son masque et s'en servit pour s'essuyer le visage et les cheveux.

Il remit son masque et redescendit. Il trouva sur la table un repas complet encore fumant accompagné d'une bouteille de saké. La jeune fille était assise dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, dos à la table.

-J'ai déja mangé. Vous pouvez retirer votre masque, je vous jure que je ne regarderait pas.

Killer fut surpris d'un telle attention.

-Merci... heu..

Il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.

-Mirella. Je m'appelle Mirella.

-...Mirella.

Il s'assit et retira doucement son masque, jetant un regard prudent au dos du fauteuil de Mirella.

"Bah, quelle importance? je la tuerait demain en partant, de toute maniére..."

Il commença à manger, retenant une exclamation. La nouriture était délicieuse! Rien à voir avec les plats basiques que leur préparait leur cuisinier de bord, qui préférait apparamment se battre que cuisiner. Il y avait si longtemp qu'il n'avait pas mangé de bonne nourriture... Il enviait parfois Chapeau de Paille et son cuisinier blond, réputé pour étre un maitre en la matiére.

Il finit son repas et but tout son soûl, puis remit rapidement son masque. Il en avait l'habitude, maintenant, de ce masque. Sans, il se sentait comme une tortue sans sa carapace.

-...C'est finit?

-Oui. Merci, c'était... vraiment délicieux.

Elle se leva et débarrassa la table. Killer se rendit compte de ce qu'il lui imposait en la regardant faire la vaisselle.

Peut-étre qu'il l'épargnerait demain, s'il était de bonne humeur.

La vaisselle finie, Mirella se rassit dans son fauteuil et reprit son livre. Elle se tourna vers Killer.

-Vous dormirez dans la chambre de mon frére. Vous voulez aller vous coucher maintenant, ou...?

Il était encore tôt, et Killer n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Sa lassitude s'estompait en présence de la jeune fille.

-Merci, je... je vais rester ici.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de la jeune fille qui eut un petit sourire et reposa son livre.

-Alors... Peut-être pouvez-vous me dire ce que fait Killer, le massacreur, seul dans cet endroit?

Killer réfléchit. Lui répondre? ... Aprés tout pourquoi ne pas bavarder un peu. C'était si rare dans son équipage.

-En fait, je... Je me suis perdu.

Elle eut un petit rire, la main sur la bouche. Killer se surprit à la trouver mignonne.

-Alors la rumeur qui dit que les pirates ont tous un trés mauvais sens de l'orientation est vraie?

-Oh, non, seulement pour moi... Et pour Roronoa Zoro aussi, ajouta-il comme pour se racheter.

Elle rit de nouveau.

-Votre bateau est au port?

-...Oui.

-Je vous y conduirait demain, si vous voulez.

-Merci, mais... Pourquoi m'aidez-vous?

-Mon pére est un pirate.

-Un pirate? Comment s'apelle-t-il?

-Ben Beckman. Il fait partie de l'équipage de Shank le roux... Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler.

Décrochage de machoire.

La fille de Ben Beckman, de l'équipage de l'un des quatres empereurs, quand méme, ce n'était pas rien! Il hésita. Tuer cette fille ne semblait pas être une idée formidable finalement...

-Oui, je... J'en ai entendu parler. C'est pour ça que vous n'aimez pas les marines?

-...

-..Et que vous détestez votre frére.

-Je ne le déteste pas. Mais s'il revenait à la maison un de ces jours, je lui botterait le cul comme il se doit...!

Killer sourit, amusé. Que lui arrivait-il? Il n'était pas d'ordinaire bavard, méme carrément associable, mais avec cette fille les mots venaient tout seuls.

-Vous ne lui ressemblez pas.

-Seulement les yeux, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il est partit juste aprés ma naissance.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait de trés beaux yeux gris... L'avantage du masque de Killer, c'est qu'il pouvait s'y noyer en toute discrétion... Mais bon sang, QUE LUI ARRIVAIT-IL?

-Pourquoi restiez-vous sous la pluie, tout à l'heure? Dit Mirella pour briser le silence, vous auriez pu chercher un abri, non?

-Heu...

Il ne pouvait quand méme pas se confier à cette fille? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, non. Mais il était un Kidd Pirate, quand méme...

-Je réfléchissait.

-Vraiment?

Elle sourit. Killer sentit son coeur chavirer. Il était troublé. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vulnérable.

-Je... Je vais me coucher, dit-il en se levant.

-Bonne nuit.

-Heu... Bonne nuit.

Il grimpa l'escalier lentement, entra dans sa chambre, enleva sa chemise et se glissa entre ses draps soyeux. ça changeait de son hamac sur le bateau...

Il fixa le plafond, plus que jamais troublé. Lui, Killer, le massacreur, second d'Eustass Kidd... était en train de tomber amoureux?

Il se rendit compte que sa lassitude l'avait complétement quitté depuis sa conversation avec Mirella.

Il ferma les yeux.

"Mirella... C'est un joli nom, quand méme."


	2. Chapter 2

_Killer ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel noir. Il se redressa brusquement. Comment avait-il atterit par terre? et dehors?_

_Il s'assit en tailleur en respirant difficilement. Inexplicablement, le souffle lui manquait, comme si l'air s'était brusquement appauvrit en oxygéne._

_Il se rendit brusquement compte d'une chose et porta les mains à son visage. Son masque! Il ne l'avait plus. Que s'était-il passé?_

_Il se leva, cachant instinctivement son visage de ses mains. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Il commença à marcher, sa frange inégale lui cachant les yeux, la respiration de plus en plus rauque. Levant la téte, il aperçut un éclair rouge devant lui._

_-Capt'ain?_

_Il reconnaissait bien Eustass Kidd... Et tout autour, c'était bien son équipage! Ils semblaient se battrecontre un ennemi invisible à ses yeux. Il courut vers eux sans toutefois réussir à les atteindre, ne pouvant que contempler la scéne de loin, impuissant, tandit que sa respiration devenait sifflante et inégale. Il tenta d'apeller à l'aide mais ne parvint pas à parler, et tomba à genoux,les mains sur la gorge. Un poid de plus en plus lourd semblait oppresser ses poumons, il poussa un gémissement de douleur et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau tendre de son cou. Sa vue se troubla, il entendit un bruit de pas et aperçut une silhouette qui se tenait devant lui._

_Le sang battait à ses tempes. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-méme et posa son front contre le sol glaçé._

_Sa conscience lui hurlait de relever la téte pour identifier la silhouette. Il _devait _savoir qui c'était. Mais son corp l'abandonnait, l'oxygéne désertant ses poumons. Il ferma doucement les yeux, laissant échapper quelques derniéres larmes brulantes._

_Il eut vaguement conscience d'une main qui se posait sur son dos. Il sentit qu'on le retournait sur le dos. Des doigts fins et doux parcoururent sa gorge, son menton. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage et des lévres douces se posant sur les siennes._

_Son souffle revint tout d'un coup. Ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa brusquement et inspira de grandes bouffées d'air, la main sur la gorge. Sa poitrine était douloureuse, son coeur battait encore à toute vitesse. Il attendait que ce dernier se calme lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un passer une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Sursautant, il se retourna brusquement._

_Personne._

_Son équipage aussi avait disparu._

_Il était seul._

_Seul au millieu des ténébres._

Killer se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se redressa dans ses draps trempés de sueur, hatelant. Comme dans son réve, il porta une main à sa gorge. La sensation d'étouffement avait été si réelle...

Il se laissa retomber sur le dos, les bras écartés, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. C'était la premiére fois depuis longtemp qu'il se souvenait de ses réves. De toute façon, sur son navire, il n'avait pas le temp de penser à ce genre de choses.

Son navire...

Tout lui revint en mémoire brusquement. Le vide qui l'accablait depuis quelques temps, cette ile, comment il s'était perdu, la pluie, puis cette fille...

"Mirella."

Une bouilloire siffla au rez de chaussée. Killer se leva, passa sa chemise et mit son masque. Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, puis descendit.

Son petit-déjeuner l'attendait déja sur la table.

-Ah, vous étes réveillé?

Elle le regardait, sa bouilloire à la main. Elle était vétue d'une robe vert émeraude, toute simple, par dessus laquelle elle portait le méme tablier blanc que la veille.

Killer la regarda de haut en bas en pensant à la mystérieuse silhouette qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans son réve. pas de doute...

-B...Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant.

-Mangez, dit-elle en désignant la nourriture sur la table. Ensuite je vous conduirait au port et vous pourrez repartir.

Repartir... Pourquoi son ventre se tordait-il à cette pensée? Il s'assit en la remerciant.

-Vous aimez le thé?

-B... Bien sûr.

Il y avait longtemp qu'il n'en avait pas bu... Il devrait peut-étre demander au cuisinier de bord de...

Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune fille dans son cou. Puis elle se pencha par dessus son épaule, la bouilloire dans les mains, pour verser de l'eau chaude dans son bol. Killer resta figé tout le long de l'opération, rougissant comme un adolescent lorsqu'il sentit son épaule effleurer la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Puis celle-ci s'éloigna et sortit de la piéce, le laissant seul pour qu'il puisse manger sans son masque. Killer se mordit les lévres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'affectait autant? Elle n'était ni plus jolie ni plus gentille que les femmes qui le soulageaient lorsqu'il s'arrétait dans un port entre deux aventures. Pourquoi était-il si troublé?

Il retira son masque et commença à manger. Tout était délicieux, comme la veille. Ah, vraiment, il aurait des regrets quand il se retrouverait sur son navire... pensa-il avant de se mettre une claque mentalement.

Il finit son petit-déjeuner, remit son masque et fit sa vaisselle. Mirella entra à nouveau dans la piéce. Elle avait remplacé son tablier par un manteau noir , et avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon négligé.

-Vous éte prét?

Killer hocha la téte en s'essuyant les mains.

-Alors allons-y, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent. Il était encore tôt, son équipage ne serait sans doute pas encore levé...

Ils marchaient en silence. Killer fixait ses pieds, triste sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin, si, il savait pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il refusait le fait d'étre aussi influençé par une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis la veille.

Mirella, elle, regardait le ciel, l'air réveur. Killer l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Elle pouvait passer si rapidement de l'insouciance à une gravité étonnante... Il se sentait si vide de partir sans mieux la connaitre. Déja les mâts des plus hauts bateaux apparaissaient par dessus les toits des maisons. Et bientôt ils y furent.

Le port. Killer se tourna vers Mirella avec l'intention d'en finir au plus vite. L'effet qu'elle avait sur lui le rendait nerveux.

-M...Merci pour tout.

Il inclina légérement la téte. Mirella sourit de nouveau.

-Au revoir, Killer-chan.

-... Adieu.

Il se tourna vers les rangées de bateaux qui attendaient au port. Le sien était au bout de la jetée...

Encore songeur, il arriva à l'emplacement de son bateau. Et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que celui-ci avait disparut.

Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda partout autour de lui. C'était impossible... Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir oublié, et encore moins l'abandonner! Un point à l'horizon attira soudain son attention. Il frôla la crise cardiaque en reconnaissant le bateau des kidd pirates.

-Impossible... Pourquoi? murmura-il.

Il devait y avoir une raison. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-il pas attendu?

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul...

-KIller-chan! Attention!

-Mi... commença-il en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme.

Il fit volte face. La jeune fille se trouvait au bout de la jetée. Elle était entouré d'hommes habillés de bleu et de blanc... Les mémes hommes qui arrivaient en masse en direcction de Killer et qui partaient déja en bateau à la poursuite de son équipage...

La raison de l'abandon de Killer sur cette ile se trouvait juste là.

La marine avait prit le port.

Il sortit ses lames en grognant.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite!

Merci à ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :3

Et désolée pour le chapitre un peu court la derniére fois, je vais me rattraper avec celui-ci ^^

Désolée pour les fautes, j'espére qu'il n'y en a pas trop trop...

Killer fit tournoyer ses lames et se jeta dans la mélée.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune chance de battre tout les marines. Ceux-ci étaient trop nombreux. Soit il fuyait, soit il mourrait.

Il tranchait, tuait, mais les hommes en uniforme bleu et blanc qui tombaient étaient aussitôt remplaçés par d'autres.

_Pourquoi y en a t-il autant?_

Impossible qu'une île aussi minuscule abrite autant de marines. Ils étaient là spécialement pour eux alors...?

Il courut le long de la jetée, tuant tout sur son passage, atteignant enfin la terre ferme. Ils arrivaient toujours, de plus en plus nombreux... Il chercha une issue, le souffle court.

-Killer-chan! Par ici!

Mirella apparut à l'intersection d'une ruelle étroite. Il courut vers elle, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, et se laissa guider vers les petites rues du village. Le regard fixé sur le dos de Mirella, il tenta de se minimiser pour reprendre des forces. Soudain, alors qu'ils arrivaient sur une petite place, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'arréta net. Killer faillit lui rentrer dedans.

La place était envahie de marines.

Ils tentérent de faire demi-tour, mais des marines affluaient aussi de la rue de laquelle ils venaient de sortir.

Encerclés.

Killer se relança aussitôt dans la bataille, laissant derriére lui Mirella qui se plaqua contre le mur, affolée. Le supernova tournoyait et tuait avec l'agilité et la vitesse d'un félin, mais méme s'il ne le laissait pas paraitre, il commençait à fatiguer.

"Je ne tiendrait pas longtemp... pensa-il. Il faut que je trouve une issue, ou..."

-KILLER! tonna une voix forte.

Il fit volte-face. Un homme -un vice-amiral, à en croire son costume- serrait Mirella contre son torse, un poignard effilé calé contre sa gorge blanche.

-Si tu ne veut pas que ta petite amie connaisse le méme sort que les soldats que tu a tué, je te conseille de rendre les armes!

Mirella, blanche comme neige, les yeux écarquillés, regardait Killer sans le voir. Le marine baissa la téte et sussura à son oreille, juste assez fort pour que Killer l'entende:

-La soeur du vice-amiral Yanko qui fricote avec des pirates? Je ne suis pas sûre que votre frére soit ravi d'entendre ça... A moins que vous ayez décidé de suivre la voie de votre pére... Mirella Beckman?

En entendant ce nom, la jeune fille sursauta.

-Comment savez-vous que...

Le vice-amiral eu un petit rire, puis tourna son attention vers Killer.

-Alors? fait un choix!

Le supernova regarda Mirella. Son expression montrait qu'elle n'attendait pas le moins du monde qu'il se sacrifie pour elle. C'était normal, aprés tout, qui était-il? Un pirate sanguinaire qu'elle avait eu l'erreur d'héberger une nuit. Il pouvait s'enfuir. Il devrait s'enfuir. Un pirate n'a pas ce genre de morale, non? surtout pas un Kidd Pirate.

Mais Killer ne voulait pas. Bien malgrés lui, il ne voulait pas que cette jeune femme ne meure. Il préférait méme mourir, plûtot que de voir cela arriver...

Le poignard appuya un peu plus fort contre le cou de la jeune fille. Un mince filet de sang écarlate coula sur sa gorge blanche. Killer se mordit les lévres jusqu'au sang. Il savait qu'il était idiot. Qu'il courait à sa perte. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il laissa tomber l'une de ses deux lames par terre. Mirella écarquilla les yeux.

-Killer...?

Elle le regarda, l'air de ne pas y croire.

-M...Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez? Tirez-vous d'ici, putain!

Il laissa tomber sa deuxiéme lame. Elle rebondit deux fois avant de rester au sol, inerte.

-N...non, mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensez?

Si Killer n'avait pas eu de masque, il lui aurait adressé un sourire désolé.

Un coup à l'arriére du crâne le plongea dans les ténébres.

Lorsque Killer reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans une piéce sombre. La seule fenétre était à une hauteur de deux métres et avait des barreaux. Une porte, munie elle aussi de barreaux, était surélevée par trois marches par rapport au reste de la cellule.

Killer tenta de bouger. Il découvrit sans surprise que ses pieds étaient attachés par d'énormes fers. Ses mains étaient liées entre elles par une lourde chaine, elle-méme rattachée au mur par un anneau. Killer tenta de faire céder ce dernier, sans succés. Il serra les dents et posa son dos contre le mur de sa cellule. Des pas se mirent à résonner derriére la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand. L'instant d'aprés, Mirella dégringola les marches et s'écrasa devant Killer, poussée par deux soldats qui apparraissaient dans l'embrasure. Ceux-ci eurent une moue dédagneuse et s'écartérent pour laisser passer le vice-amiral qui les avais capturés. Il les jaugea, son manteau sur l'épaule. Sur ce dernier, Killer put lire "vive-amiral Morrighan". Jamais entendu parler. Le gradé les observa un moment, un petit sourire au coin des lévres.

Killer reporta son attention vers Mirella. Elle se redressait, un mince filet de sang coulant le long de sa tempe. Elle regarda un instant Killer, puis ramena les genoux sous son menton en fixant le sol, tentant d'ignorer le regard lourd de l'amiral Morrighan.

-P...Pourquoi l'avez-vous gardée elle aussi? demanda Killer en levant la téte vers le marine.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire torve.

-Nous attendons... Certaines choses de vous. Je craint qu'à partir de maintenant vous ayez à envier la vie qu'on a en enfer...

Il eut un rire sadique.

-Toi, dit-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de Mirella, je croit qu'on se reverra en salle de torture.

La jeune fille étouffa un cri de douleur et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

-Et toi... ajouta le marine en s'accroupissant devant Killer.

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Cet horrible masque... Tu n'en a plus besoin ici.

Killer avala difficilement sa salive. Enlever son masque? Pas question!

Mais le gradé ne lui demandait pas son avis. Il passa les doigts sous l'objet et le retira brusquement. Killer plissa les yeux. Il n'avait plus l'habitude du contact de l'air et de la lumiére sur son visage. Et surtout, du regard des gens sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux, tentant de se soustraire au regard des marines présents. Il se sentait nu, comme une tortue sans sa carapace. Il frissonna.

Morrighan se contenta de sourire de nouveau et sortit, suivit de ses sulbaternes.

Killer se mordit les lévres. Il avait envie de se cacher le visage de ses mains, mais ses chaines l'en empéchaient. Il baissa la téte, masquant ses yeux de sa frange inégale. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Mirella relever la téte et le regarder. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et écarta les cheveux qui masquaient son visage. Il frissonna de nouveau au contact des doigts froids.

Découvrant son visage fin éclairé par de grands yeux bleus, Mirella resta bouche bée. Puis elle pencha le visage sur le coté, légérement, et dit doucement, sans réfléchir:

-Comme vous éte beau...

Killer rougit violemment. Aidé par son masque, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprit à masquer ses émotions, et cela se faisait ressentir maintenant. Il détourna le regard, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour se donner une contenance. Il préféra changer de sujet.

-J..Je croit qu'on peut se tutoyer, maintenant...

Elle hocha la téte et essuya le sang sur sa tempe. Puis elle planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, l'air plus grave.

-Pourquoi?

Il baissa les yeux. Elle insista.

-Pourquoi vous-étes vous rendu?

Il soupira. Lui-méme n'en était pas certain.

-Je... Je vous... Je te le dirait, un jour, peut-étre.

Elle eut une moue ennuyée. Puis elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas?

-Mon équipage va revenir sur votre île. Puis il se débrouillera pour nous retrouver.

-Ah.

Elle ne demanda pas plus de précisions. Il l'observa intensément, avant de se souvenir que son masque ne la chachait plus et de détourner brusquement le regard. Elle bailla longuement.

-Je vais dormir.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la téte. Elle recula un peu et se coucha par terre, en chien-de-fusil. Presque aussitôt, sa respiration devint plus lente et elle s'endormit.

Killer l'observa longtemp. Etrangement, en sa présence, il ne pensait presque plus à la situation dramatique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression que les tortures et la peur n'auraient pas d'effet sur lui tant qu'elle serait avec lui et en sécurité.

Il finit par s'endormir, le dos calé contre le mur en pierre.

Assit dans son bureau, les pieds sur la table, le vice-amiral Morrighan regarda la nuit tomber par la fenétre. Il eut un petit sourire. Faire cracher le morceau aux pirates avait finit par devenir sa spécialité. Quoi qu'il arrive, il trouvait toujours leur point faible.

Toujours...

Voilà!

Je devrait poster les chapitres plus rapidement à partir de maintenant :)

Pour le prochain épisode: Mode sadique activé gnéhéhéhéhéhé ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilàààà le chapitre 4!

encore désolée pour les fautes.

Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews!

Killer fut réveillé par sa douleur aux poignets. Il avait glissé pendant qu'il dormait, et le métal avait entamé sa chair, faisant couler du sang sur ses mains glacées.

Il frissonna. Son visage exposé à l'air lui donnait froid. Il en avait la nausée.

Soudain, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Mirella avait disparu.

Il se maudit. Ils avaient du l'emmener pendant son sommeil. Pourquoi s'était-il endormi?

"De toute façon, méme si tu avait été réveillé, qu'est-ce que tu aurait pu faire, crétin?" pensa-il amérement.

Il soupira. Puis réfléchit. Pourquoi avoir emmené la jeune fille?

_"-Toi, dit le vice-amiral Morrighan en donnant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de Mirella, je croit qu'on se reverra en salle de torture_."

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avoir emmené Mirella, et pas lui?

Il posa sa téte contre le mur de pierre, ruminant de sombres pensées en fixant la petite fenéte à barreaux de la cellule, seule source de lumiére de la piéce.

Combien de temp s'écoula ainsi? Trentes minutes ou deux heures? Quand Killer s'extirpa de ses pensées, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant.

Deux marines, les mémes que la veille, poussérent Mirella dans la cellule avant de refermer la porte rapidement. La jeune fille dégringola les quelques marches avant de tomber sur le ventre, la téte tournée vers l'entrée de la piéce.

Killer avala sa salive.

-Mirella...? dit-il doucement.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Les yeux de Killer se posérent sur son dos et il se mordit les lévres violemment.

Le dos de la robe de Mirella était déchiré par endroits, laissant apparaitres des entailles profondes d'ou s'écoulait un sang vermeil qui jurait avec le vétement vert.

la jeune fille s'agenouilla et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougits, son visage marqué de traces de coups. Killer ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne le regarda pas, ramena ses genoux sous son menton et enfouit son visage dedans.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un marine entra et déposa du pain et un broc d'eau. Killer le regarda avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Pourquoi? Pourquoi la jeune fille et pas lui?

Ses chaines étaient juste assez longues pour qu'il puisse manger. Il sépara le pain en deux parties. Son ventre criait famine, mais il préféra réserver la plus grande partie pour Mirella.

Il ne savait méme pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Aprés tout, c'était de le faute de Mirella s'il s'était fait prendre. Chacun était dans le pétrin à cause de l'autre...

-Mirella?

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Tu veut manger?

Elle secoua la téte négativement, sans relever la téte. Il soupira et mangea sa partie. Il avait toujours faim.

-Tu n'en veut vraiment pas?

Nouveau refus. Il mangea l'autre moitié. il avait toujours faim.

-Tu a soif?

Elle releva la téte et le regarda enfin. Il remarqua un filet de sang qui courait sur sa joue. Elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa le broc d'eau, le porta à ses lévres et but jusqu'à plus soif.

Killer la regarda faire, comme hypnotisé, ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage. Elle reposa le broc et le regarda à son tour. Il s'ordonna de toutes ses forces de détourner le regard mais n'y parvint pas. Les yeux de la jeune fille l'attiraient comme deux aimants.

-P... Pourquoi il t'ont torturée? Il t'on posé des questions?

Elle hocha la téte.

-Ils voulaient des renseignements sur mon pére et sur... toi.

-Moi?

-Oui. Ils m'ont posé toutes sortes de questions... Je croit qu'ils cherchent ta... faille.

-Ma faille?

-Un moyen de te faire craquer.

-Et alors?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont autant torturée?

-...

Elle baissa les yeux. Killer la regarda un moment. Puis, sans réfléchir, il tendit la main vers elle et essuya le sang qui maculait sa joue avec sa manche.

Les chaines étaient tout juste assez longues pour ça...

Elle sursauta à son contact et le regarda de nouveau. Ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux.

-Je suis désolé.

Ce devait étre la premiére fois qu'ils s'excusait depuis des années. Il releva la téte. Elle eut un petit sourire, mais ne dit rien.

Un long silence s'installa, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa rompre. Il fut brisé par des pas qui s'approchainent de la cellule et par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Le vice-amiral Morrighan entra, toujours accompagné des mémes deux marines. Ce dernier eu un sourire torve en regardant Mirella et Killer. Puis, sans un mot, il fit un signe à ses deux acolytes qui se saisirent aussitôt de la jeune fille. Killer sursauta.

-Oï!

Le vice-amiral se tourna vers lui, toujours souriant, l'air de dire "un probléme?"

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à elle?

Mirella se tourna vers lui. Il évita son regard.

-Elle ne sait rien. Elle me connait à peine et vous le savez.

Les deux soldats entrainérent Mirella à leur suite. Le vice-amiral se pencha vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas elle que je chercher à faire parler.

-Quoi?

Il monta les marches qui le séparait de la porte.

-Tu a montré la derniére fois que tu tenait beaucoup à cette jeune fille.

Killer serra les dents. Le marine referma la porte.

-Qui aurait cru, venant de Killer "le massacreur"?

Il partit d'un grand rire et s'éloigna. Killer serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Ainsi c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qu'ils voulaient faire craquer. Ils avaient permis à Mirella de rejoindre sa cellule uniquement pour qu'il voie les blessures qu'ils lui infligeaient.

Pour qu'il craque...

Killer baissa la téte en priant intérieurement pour que Kidd se dépéche de venir le sauver. Il se maudit une fois de plus de s'étre autant attaché à la jeune fille. Il se maudit de s'étre perdu, sur cette ile. Il se maudit d'avoir accepté l'invitation de cette fille. Il maudit chaque instant qu'il avait passé dans sa maison. Il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir tuée au matin comme il avait d'abord pensé le faire. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir eu le courage... Il se maudit de ne pas avoir luté. Il se maudit de s'étre laissé tomber amoureux.

Voili voilou!

Je m'absente pendant une semaine, donc pas de chapitre avant quelques jours.

J'espére que ça vous a plu et que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes!

Et continuez de me poster des reviews parce que ça motive vraiment ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilàààà aprés ma petite absence, LE RETOUR DU PANDA!

**Rousette:** Non, Mirella ne posséde pas de fruit du démon ^^ elle a une vingtaine d'année, et le reste tu aura la réponse dans la suite de la fic :)

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, franchement ça motive ;)

Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes...

Des pas retentirent de nouveau dans le couloir qui menait à la cellule. Killer releva la téte.

Combien de fois est-ce qu'ils avaient emmené Mirella, l'avaient torturée avant de la ramener dans la cellule, juste assez de temp pour qu'elle puisse manger et boire, avant de la reprendre et de l'emmener à nouveau?

Depuis combien de temp Killer était-il tiraillé entre son amour pour Mirella et sa loyauté envers son équipage?

Le vice-amiral Morrighan était patient. Il attendait qu'il craque. Soit Mirella finissait par mourir sous les coups de ses bourreaux, soit il trahissait son équipage...

ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Trahir Kidd, son équipage, sa famille...

Mais chaque jour Mirella était un peu plus faible. Chaque jour elle saignait un peu plus, chaque jour son corp était un peu plus abimé. Tout ça par sa faute...

Ils ne laissaient méme pas le temp à la jeune fille de se reposer. Il la rammenaient dans cette cellule uniquement pour qu'il la voie, pour qu'il souffre de la voir ainsi...

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à trahir son équipage. Mais si Mirella mourrait ici, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, il le sentait.

"Quel con, mais quel con... pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de cette fille?"

Ils ouvrirent la cellule et poussérent violemment Mirella dans les marches. Elle atterit dos à lui, couchée sur le coté, immobile. Les battements de son coeurs s'accélérérent; et si ce coup-ci, ils l'avaient tuée?

Il fixa le dos de la jeune fille, inquiet. Il soupira de soulagement en la voyant crisper sa main sur son épaule.

Le vice-amiral Morrighan entra dans la cellule d'un pas pesant. Killer le fusilla du regard.

-Il me semble que j'ai surrestimé le fait que Killer "le massacreur", pouvait avoir un coeur...

Il attrapa Mirella par la gorge et la souleva à sa hauteur. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement, les yeux clos, et aggrippa le bras du gradé, la respiration sifflante.

Killer serra les dents, les yeux fixés sur Mirella. Il se souvint brutalement de son réve, de la sensation d'étouffement...

C'était maintenant qu'il devait choisir. Elle ou ses nakamas?

Les bras de la jeune fille retombérent le long de son corp. Des larmes coulérent des coins de ses yeux entrouverts, traçant des sillons humides dans le sang qui maculait son visage...

-ARRETEZ!

Le vice-amiral tourna la téte vers Killer avec un sourire torve. La jeune fille étouffait toujours au bout de son bras.

-Arréttez ça! hurla encore Killer.

Il tira de toutes ses forces sur ses chaines, faisant de nouveau saigner ses poignets.

Morrighan rappocha la jeune fille de son torse sans cesser de l'étrangler. Il jaugea Killer tandit que la jeune fille, cherchant désespérément de l'air, tentait de prendre appui sur lui.

Killer se mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne voyait plus que la jeune fille qui mourrait lentement devant lui, et le sourire torve du marine...

Soudain, Morrighan sembla prendre une décision et jeta Mirella sur Killer comme s'il s'était agit d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Killer la réceptionna de son mieux malgrés ces chaines. La jeune fille cala sa téte contre son épaule et reprit son souffle, la main sur la gorge, en toussant et en sifflant.

-Demain, si tu ne te décide pas à parler, je la tuerait. Sous tes yeux.

Le gradé sortit de la cellule et lança à Killer:

-Tu a une nuit pour te décider!

Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna. Killer resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. Contre son épaule, Mirella finissait de reprendre son souffle. Elle toussa un peu, puis releva la téte pour planter ses yeux gris dans ceux de Killer. Des larmes brillaient encore sur ses joues. Il la trouva belle. Magnifique. Un joyau dans les ténébres.

-Je suis désolée, articula-elle à voix basse.

Killer eut envie de pleurer en l'entendant s'excuser. Une douleur cuisante lui déchirait la poitrine. Culpabilité? Amour? Tristesse? Ou un peu des trois?

Il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du torse de la jeune fille, la serrant contre lui de toute ses forces. Quand elle était prés de lui ainsi, il avait l'impression que le vide qui opressait sa poitrine était comblé. Que la douleur disparaissait.

Elle nicha son visage dans son cou, crispa ses mains sur ses épaules. Killer aurait voulu la serrer encore plus fort, mais ses chaines l'en empéchaient. Il la sentit s'endormir contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur douce à plein poumons.

Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, un sourire léger sur les lévres.

Des pas résonnant de nouveau dans le couloir menant à leur cellule les réveillérent en sursaut. Ils se séparérent l'un de l'autre, les joues un peu rouges.

Mirella semblait avoir reprit du poil de la béte pendant la premiére nuit de sommeil qui lui était accordé depuis leur emprisonnement. Elle s'assit en tailleur face à la porte, l'air résolu.

Killer avala difficilement sa salive. Il devait choisir maintenant... Son équipage, ou Mirella?

Une dizaine de marines entrérent dans la cellule et détachérent Killer de son anneau. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient toujours entravés. Morrighan attrapa Mirella par le bras et la forca à se relever. Ils sortirent, suivirent un long couloir. Killer tenta de trouver une issue, quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi, mais les marines qui l'entouraient pointaient tous leur lames vers sa gorge. Et méme s'il arrivait à s'enfuir, il ne pouvait pa abandonner Mirella...

Morrighan ouvrit une lourde porte et poussa Mirella à l'intérieur. Killer entra à son tour, toujours entouré de son escorte de marines.

C'était une salle de torture. Mirella pâlit visiblement en entrant, c'était sans doute ici qu'ils l'aveient torturée... Killer serra les poings à cette pensée. Se dire qu'elle avait autant souffert alors que lui-méme n'avait pas eut une égratignure le révoltait.

Les deux prisonniers furent poussés dans un coin de la piéce, entourés à bonne distance par des marines, pendant que le vice-amiral Morrighan sélectionnait avec délectation des objets de tortures parmis ceux qui étaient accrochés aux murs.

Killer se tourna vers Mirella. Celle-ci le regarda intensément, comme si elle voulait trouver refuge dans ses yeux bleus... Killer inspira profondément.

-Mirella, je ne peut pas trahir mon équipage, chuchota-il.

Elle ne cilla pas.

-Je comprend, murmura-elle.

Killer se mordit les lévres.

-Mais je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je vais trouver un moyen, quoi qu'il arrive, je te le promet. On va s'en sortir, je te jure.

Ses paroles sonnaient tellement faux à ses propres oreilles...

-Crois-moi, s'il te plait. je vais essayer. On va y arriver.

-Je te croit.

Il l'attira contre lui un bref instant. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. L'instant d'aprés, Morrighan, avec un sourire sadique digne de son capitaine, attrapa Mirella par l'épaule et la tira vers ce qui ressemblait mortellement à une table de torture.

Voilà!

Désolée d'avoir coupé en pleine action comme ça... je sais, je suis sadique envers mes lecteurs, Gomenasaï...

Vos avis sont les bienvenus, bien entendu ^_^

A la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis vraiment en retard pour ce chapitre... Gomenasaï Gomenasaï...

Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre super-long ;)

Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews, ça fait plaisir ;)

.

.

.

.

Le vice-amiral entraina Mirella vers la table de torture. Celle-ci regarda Killer un instant et lui fit un imperceptible signe de téte.

Puis elle s'évanouit dans les bras du vice-amiral.

Killer, interloqué, fronça les sourcils. Elle avai l'air à peu prés en forme une minute auparavant, pourquoi...?

Morrighan la remit sur ses pieds sans ménagement et la réveilla avec une claque. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la joue rougie, un peu sonnée par le coup, et se laissa faire lorsque le marine l'attacha sur la table de torture.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, Morrighan se tourna vers Killer.

-Alors maintenant, que décide-tu?

Killer hésita. Il ne pouvait pas trahir son équipage, c'était hors de question. Mais méme s'il avait juré à Mirella qu'il trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire... Il commença à accepter malgrés lui le fait que la jeune fille mourrait sous ses yeux aujourd'hui.

Il ferma les yeux.

"Désolé, Mirella..."

Il rouvrit les yeux et toisa le gradé.

-Jamais je ne trahirait mon équipage.

Morrighan le fixa intensément. Killer se mordit la lévre. Il détestait ça. Qu'on le regarde, comme ça, dans les yeux, comme si on voulait sonder son âme... Il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour avoir son masque sur le visage.

Etrangement, lorsque c'était Mirella qui le regardait, cela ne le dérangeait pas...

"Ne pense pas à elle", s'ordonna-il.

-Trés bien, dit enfin le vice-amiral. Alors allons-y... Approche-toi un peu, histoire de bien profiter du spectacle.

On le poussa violemment vers la table. Il eut soudain la nausée. Il était si proche qu'il pourrait la toucher. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister en la voyant souffrir...

Morrighan se placa de l'autre coté de la table, face à Killer, prit le bras gauche de Mirella entre ses mains, et le brisa avec délectation, avec autant de facilité que s'il s'était agit d'une brindille.

Elle hurla en s'arquant sur la table. Le sourire de Morrighan s'élargit, il tordit le bras encore plus. Le sang jaillit, l'os parut transpercerla chair de l'intérieur. Elle hurla de nouveau, des larmes coulant à torrents sur son visage.

Killer la regardait, la respiration rauque.

"Résiste... Résiste..."

Les cris de la jeune femme s'atténuérent. Elle reprit son souffle, hatelante, tandit que l=son bourreau saisissait un couteau effilé.

Killer voulait détourner la téte, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il se sentait faiblir. Il ne pouvait pas...

Il serra les poings dans ses fers, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles égratignent ses paumes. Morrighan entailla la joue de la jeune fille et fit lentement descendre la lame dans la chair, dessinant une longue entaille jusqu'à son menton. Mirella se mordit la lévre jusqu'à en saigner, gesticula en gémissant, mais les liens la retenaient. Elle saisit la main de Killer dans un geste convulsif. Il s'était encore rapproché d'elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle lui serra les doigts de toutes ses forces, de sa main moite. Il était si submergé par l'horreur qu'il la sentit à peine lui glisser un petit objet métallique dans la main...

Elle lui lacha la main et hurla de nouveau lorsque le marine lui entailla l'épaule.

"La clé..."

Killer manqua de s'étouffer. Elle venait bien de lui passer la clef de ses fers! Comment? C'était impossible, cette clef devrait se trouver à la ceinture du vice-amiral...

Il se souvint de son soi-disant malaise avant le début de la torture. Ainsi, elle avait dû dérober la clef au marine à son insu...

"C'est bien la fille de Ben Beckman, tout de méme..."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux marines qui le surveillaient. Ceux-ci fixaient la jeune fille qui souffrait sans lui accorder une réelle attention. Le vice-amiral avait prit le geste de la jeune fille comme une supplique et ne semblait pas soupçonner quoi que ce soit... Il était de toute maniére bien trop occupé à sa sombre tâche pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Killer glissa la clef dans la serrure et la fit tourner doucement.

Sa premiére menotte glissa de son poignet. Il vérifia en un coup d'oeil s'il n'avait pas attiré l'attention de ses gardiens, puis détacha son deuxiéme poignet... Il lui fallait agir vite.

Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa téte, puis se jeta sur le marine le plus proche de lui, l'étranglant avec sa chaine. Avant que ses camarades ne réagissent, le soldat était déja à terre et Killer s'était saisit de son sabre. Ses pieds étaient toujours retenus par une lourde chaine, mais il se débarassa du reste de ses gardiens sans trop de problémes.

Le vice amiral tira son sabre et s'approcha de Killer, mais Mirella le retint par le bras, toujours attachée. Cela le retarda de quelques secondes... Assez pour que Killer se libére de la chaine qui retenait ses pieds et se jette sur lui, armé de deux sabres de marines. Ils croisérent le fer pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux ne parvenant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre... Mirella, pendant ce temp, réussit à se saisir du couteau que Morrighan avait utilisé pour la torturer et trancha ses liens. Killer la vit se libérer du coin de l'oeil...

La jeune fille se saisit en tremblant du fusil de l'un des marines à terre. Elle visa avec précaution, tira...

La balle atteignit le vice-amiral à l'épaule. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à genoux. Killer, surprit, regarda Mirella qui tenait toujours à la main son fusil fumant... Il se précipita vers elle.

-Vite, allons-y.

La jeune fille tenta de faire quelques pas, puis chancela. Killer la prit dans ses bras et poussa la porte du pied, s'engouffrant dans le couloir. Derriére eux, il entendit le vice-amiral donner l'alerte.

"Il va encore nous faire chier, lui... J'aurait dû tenter de l'achever..."

Un autre probléme se posait: il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'ou la prison se trouvait et comment il pouvait en sortir. De plus, il pouvait tout aussi bien se trouver dans une petite base de la marine que dans le quartier général...!

Il entendit de nombreux bruits de pas arrivant de toutes part.

"Merde..."

Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre trop de marines, pas avec Mirella blessée à protéger...

ll s'engouffra dans une piéce au hasard.

Aprés avoir posé Mirella par terre, il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient entrés dans une sorte d'entrepôt. Des caisses de toutes tailles s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond. Il poussa avec difficulté plusieurs d'entre elles devant la porte pour la bloquer. Les pas des marines à leur recherche résonnaient au dessus et au dessous d'eux. Il espérait avoir encore un peu de temp avant qu'il ne tentent d'enfoncer la porte.

Il regarda Mirella et se mit aussitot en quéte de bandages et de pansement; cet entrepôt semblait contenir tout et n'importe quoi. Il était urgent de soigner la jeune fille ou leur fuite n'aurait servi à rien.

Il trouva rapidement une caisse sur laquelle il était inscrit "Infirmerie". Il l'ouvrit et eut un petit sourire: elle contenait exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Pendant ce temp, Mirella avait boitillé jusqu'à l'une des fenétres larges de l'entrepôt et semblait réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir. Killer s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la téte vers lui.

Il réprima une grimace. Le regard de la jeune fille semblait avour prit une centaine d'années en quelques jours. On y lisait un concentré de tristesse et de douleur qu'accentuait les deux coupures qui lui barraient désormais la joue.

-...Il... Il faut te s-soigner, balbutia-il.

Il se mordit la langue. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer devant elle, au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait de plus en plus amoureux. Une fois de plus, il maudit cet amour qui ressemblait plus à une malédiction qu'à autre chose.

En essayant d'étre le plus doux et délicat possible, -ce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement essayé de faire à son souvenir- il désinfecta et banda, d'abord les coupures de son visage, puis celles de son épaule, pour finir par celles qui s'était accumulées au cour des jours de torture sur son dos.

Dos qui ressemblait plus à un steak tartare qu'à autre chose en l'instant présent. Il ne put s'empécher de grimacer en le nettoyant et en le lui bandant délicatement.

Vint le tour de son bras. Killer prit un air grave en le regardant de plus prés. Si la blessure n'était pas soignée en vitesse par un médecin de talent, il était fort probable que la jeune fille perde l'usage de son bras.

Mirella ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque Killer lui banda le bras. Il lui fit une athéle de fortune en utilisant les coins d'une caisse de petite taille. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

Il resta un peu face à elle, les bras ballants. Puis, prit d'une impulsion incontrolâble, il l'attira contre lui et la serra de toute ses forces, une main crispée sur son dos, l'autre dans sa chevelure, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Les cris de souffrance de la jeune fille lors de sa torture lui revinrent en mémoire et il la serra encore plus fort.

Elle eut un gémissement. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait mal et s'éloigna d'elle brusquement, les joues rouges.

-D...Désolé. Tu... Tu m'a fait peur, tout à l'heure...

Elle le regarda un instant, puis eut un léger sourire. La Mirella d'avant refaisait surface.

Killer fixa le bout de ses chaussures.

-C.. C'était... Vraiment bien joué, le coup de la clé. Sans ça...

Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air.

-Merci.

Elle fit un geste discret de la téte, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Puis elle avisa sa robe en lambeau, avant de poser son regard sur une pile d'uniformes de la marine.

-Je vais me changer.

Killer hocha la téte, comme statufié. Elle prit l'un des uniformes qu'elle souleva à bout de bras pour le regarder, puis se glissa derriére une caisse qui la dissimulait à peine. Killer la fixait toujours quand elle commença à déboutonner le haut de sa robe.

Se sentant rougir, il fit volte-face rapidemment et reporta son attention vers la fenétre, son coeur battant à tout rompre, s'éxaspérant lui-méme. Il ressemblait à une jeune fille amoureuse, à rougir à tout bout de champ! Il respira à fond plusieurs fois. Il avait l'impression de ne plus totalement se contrôler. D'être devenu fou.

"Fou amoureux", pensa-il amérement.

Il commença à chercher dans la salle ce dont il avait besoin pour leur évasion, en prenant bien garde à ne pas se tourner vers la jeune fille.

"Exaspérant." Ce n'était pourtant pas la premiére fille qu'il fréquentait! A chaque arrét dans un port ou presque, il trouvait une jolie jeune femme pour se soulager. Souvent plus jolie, plus généreuse que Mirella... Et pourtant...

"Je suis amoureux," conclut-il , renfrogné.

La jeune fille réapparut dans son champ de vision, habillée d'un uniforme de marine -sans la casquette- dont elle avait retroussé les manches et le bas du pantalon. Elle regarda le bout de métal recourbé attaché au bout d'une corde que Killer tenait dans ses mains.

-S-si on atteint le batiment d'en face, on devrait pouvoir atteindre la sortie de cet endroit... dit-il en montrant ledit batiment par la fenétre. Je croit que ce sont les appartements des marines et... Dans la plupart des bases marines, ceux-ci son situés vers l'entrée, à l'inverse des cellules qui en sont plus éloignée pour limiter les risques d'évasion.

Elle hocha la téte. Au méme moment, la poignée de la porte tourna, puis une voix résonna dans le couloir:

-C'est bloqué.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis une deuxiéme voix s'écria:

-C'est là qu'ils sont! défoncez la porte!

Killer ouvrit précipitement la fenétre en grand tandit qu'un énorme BOUM accompagné le premier choc donné par les marines qur la porte, fit tournoyer son harpon improvisé et visa une fenétre au hasard, au centre du batiment.

Bingo. Du premier coup.

BOUM.

Il tira sur la corde par à-coup pour tester sa solidité, puis tendit le bras vers Mirella, l'invitant à s'accrocher à lui pour la traversée. Elle se colla à lui, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la regarda.

BOUM.

Mis à part les deux grandes coupures à présent bandée sur sa joue,son visage avait été épargné. Ses yeux gris le fixaient à présent avec intensité, ce n'était pas de la douleur qu'il y lisait cette fois-ci mais de la confiance. Confiance en lui.

BOUM

Il la détailla, comme attiré irrésistiblement par son visage. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en chignon grâce à un foulard de marine dérobé dans la pile d'uniforme. Il baissa les yeux vers sa bouche. Pas une bouche pulpeuse comme celle des filles qu'il avait fréquenté jusqu'alors, non, une petite bouche, aux lévres fines, une "bouche à sourire", pensa-il. Il eut envie de l'embrasser, de poser ses lévres sur celles-ci, qui semblaient douces, si douces...

-K...Killer-san?

Il sortit brutalement de sa contemplation. Mirella le fixait, les joues roses. Il se rendit compte qu'il la dévorait du regard depuis sans doute plusieurs minutes et détourna le regard, ses joues prenant la méme teinte que celles de la jeune fille.

BOUM.

La porte ne tiendrait plus longtemp. le temp pressait.

Ils se hissérent tout deux sur l'appui de la fenétre. Killer accentua légérement la pression sur la taille de Mirella, s'interdisant cette fois de la regarder, prit une grande inspiration et sauta.

Le vent siffla à ses oreilles. Il sentit les bras de la jeune fille se resserer autour de son torse.

Ils heurtérent le batiment violemment, mais Killer amortit le choc avec ses jambes. Ils étaient maintenant au bout d'une corde, ladite corde reliée à une fenétre, et eux se trouvant à plusieurs étages au dessu du sol.

-J'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour monter... Accroche-toi à moi... Grogna Killer.

La jeune fille obéit et le second d'Eustass Kidd remonta la corde jusqu'à la fenétre à la force de ses bras.

Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il basculérent à l'intérieur de la piéce ou Killer reprit doucement son souffle.

Ils se trouvaient dans... Un bureau. Pas n'importe quel bureau...

-Killer-san, s'écria Mirella en désignant une petite plaque fixée sur la porte de la piéce, grande ouverte, qui donnait sur un couloir, c'est le bureau du vice-amiral Morrighan!

Killer se redressa.

-Vraiment?

Il parcourut la piéce du regard.

-Mais alors...

Il s'avanca vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit en grand.

-Bingo!

Là se trouvaient son masque et ses deux lames. Il se jeta littéralement sur le premier objet, qu'il mit aussitôt sur sa tête avec l'impression de revivre, sous le regard déçu d'une certaine jeune fille.

Il se saisit de ses deux lames et se tourna vers Mirella.

-ça devrait aller maintenant que j'ai mes armes.

Elle opina.

Ils s'engouffrérent tout deux dans le couloir.

.

.

.

.

Voilà!

promis, j'essaierait d'étre plus rapide pour les prochains chapitres.

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues...


	7. Chapter 7

Killer freina aussitôt, se trouvant nez à nez avec une silhouette imposante.

Il entendit Mirella étouffer un cri.

"Comment a-t-il..." pensa-il en reconnaissant le visage du vice-amiral Morrighan.

Le marine avait soigné sa blessure. Il toisa Killer avec un sourire satisfait.

-Comme on se retrouve, mes tourteraux préférés, grinça-il.

"Et meeeerde... pensa Killer en se mordant la lévre sous son masque. J'aurais dû tenter de l'achever tout à l'heure... Je ne pensait pas qu'on se retouverait aussi rapidemment..."

Il leva ses lames et passa àl'attaque. Le gradé dégaina ses deux sabres, leurs armes s'entrechoquérent avec fracas.

Nullement géné par sa récente blessure, le vice-amiral parait toutes les attaques de Killer sans toutefois résussir à avoir le dessus sur lui. Il parvint enfin à repousser Killer de quelques pas.

Le second d'Eustass Kidd recula en pestant. Il leva les yeux vers son adversaire, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il se précipitait maintenant vers Mirella... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Merde!

Il s'élança pour protéger la jeune fille, mais...

-Calmez-vous, monsieur le massacreur, dit Morrighan d'unevoix doucereuse. J'ai seulement quelque chose à dire à votre chére amie...

Il tenait toujours son sabre en main, mais n'en menaçait pas Mirella. Killer trouva toutefois plus sage de ne pas attaquer, sachant que le marine n'aurait besoin que de quelques secondes pour trancher la téte de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir peur, fixant le gradé avec toute la haine et le mépris dont elle était capable. Morrighan passa sa langue sur ses lévres et prit la parole.

-Je vous félicite, mademoiselle Beckman, commença-il. Je le reconnait, vous m'avez bien eu, tout à l'heure, avec le coup de la clé...

La jeune fille continuait de le fixer sans changer d'expression. Killer, lui, serrait les poings sur ses lames, cherchant un moyen pour trancher la téte de ce satané vice-amiral.

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous, la soeur de l'amiral Ray ... Ou plutôt devrai-je l'apeller, l'amiral Beckman... A ce propos, vous ne vous éte jamais demandé pourquoi votre frére avait pu devenir vice-amiral alors qu'il était le fils d'un si terrible pirate?

La jeune fille écquarquilla les yeux. Victorieux, le marine eut un petit rire.

-Parfaitement, vous avez deviné, je suis le seul au courant! Alors maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, si vous ne vous rendez pas, j'informerait l'amiral en chef Sangoku du lien qui unit votre frére à Ben Beckman. Je doute qu'ils le laissent en vie, vous savez... Vous vivrez pour voir votre frére mourir, exécuté par ses propres compagnons... Si vous ous rendez, je vous jure que je garderait le silence. Et je ne vous torturerait plus, vous avez ma parole, enfin, sauf si votre cher ami refuse de coopérer...

Il jeta un regard vers Killer en souriant de toute ses dents, fier d'avoir coincé la jeune fille.

Celle-ci respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Puis elle les rouvrit et fixa le marine dans les yeux.

-Vous étes le seul au courant me dites-vous?

-Parfaitement! je garderait le silence, promis. Personne ne sera informé de...

-La solution me semble toute tracée alors, le coupa-elle.

Et, tirant un poignard de sa poche arriére, elle poignarda Morrighan en plein coeur.

Le sourire de ce dernier se crispa. Il fixa Mirella, ses yeux se voilérent. Il bascula lentement en arriére et s'écrasa sur le sol, son visage crispé sur un dernier sourire sadique.

Killer regarda le cadavre un moment, puis Mirella. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, eut un léger sourire et dit d'une ptite voix:

-ça fait du bien...

Killer était sans voix. A cet instant, il avait tellement envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait...

Il s'en empécha et dit d'un voix neutre:

-D'ou sortait-tu ce poignard?

-Je l'avait prit en méme temp que l'uniforme. Je ne voulait pas qu'il se passe la méme chose que...

Killer hocha la téte. Il avait comprit.

Mirella s'adossa au mur, fixant le cadavre au poignard toujours fiché dans le corp et la blessure sanguinolente.

-Nom de... C'est la premiére fois que je tue quelqu'un...

Killer hocha la téte. La premiére fois avait été difficile pour lui. Mais maintenant, il ne comptait plus...

Il frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il était par rapport à la jeune fille: un pirate violent, avec pas mal de sang sur les mains... Par sa faute, elle aussi venait de perdre son innocence.

-Allons-y.

Il lui fit signe de la suivre et commença à courir. Arrivés au bout du couloir, il se retrouvérent face à un probléme: il n'y avait qu'un escalier, et celui-ci montait dans les étages. Or, ils voulaient desendre...

-Faisons demi-tour, dit Mirella à mi-voix. L'escalier qui descend doit se trouver de l'autre coté...

Au méme moment, un cri retentit:

-Vice-amiral Morrighan!

Elle le regarda, de la peur dans les yeux. Le corp venait d'étre découvert.

-Ils sont passés par ici! cherchez-les!

Des bruits de cavalcades envahirent le couloir. Ils ne tarderaient pas à étre aperçus...

-Tant pis, montons, dit Killer avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, Mirella sur ses talons.

Ils continuérent de monter les escaliers sur plusieurs étages, croisant parfois des marines qe Killer se chargeait de supprimer. Tout le batiment résonnait des bruits de courses des marines. Ils seraient bientôt découverts.

Encore un étage, et ils se retrouvérent sur le toit. Ils eurent ainsi une vue d'ensemble sur l'endroit qur lequel ils se trouvaient.

C'était une base de marine de taille assez réduite, ne comprenant que trois batiments. Celui sur lequel ils se trouvaient était tout au bord de la minuscule île, un flanc plongeaient directement dans la mer. Il y avait aussi une digue qui partait de leur batiment et continuait sur la mer pendant une cinquantaine de métres.

Killer chercha la sortie sans la trouver. Il entendit soudain des pas résonner sur le toit.

-Oh non, murmura Mirella.

Des dizaines de marines arrivaient par les deux entrées du toit. Killer se placa devant Mirella pour la protéger et se mit à tuer les uns aprés les autres tout les marines passant à sa portée.

Ceux-ci arrivaient en masse, si bien que Killer se retrouva rapidement submergé; plus d'une semaine à manger peu et à mal dormir dans une cellule glaciale l'avait fortement affaiblit.

Un cri de Mirella l'alarma. Il fit volte-face, jurant entre ses dents. Il s'était retrouvé séparé d'elle sans s'en rendre compte...

Un marine passait déja de lourdes menottes à la jeune fille qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Quand ce fut fait, il la lacha et placa un pistolet contre sa tempe.

-Rend-toi ou elle meurt, pirate, gronda-il.

Killer ferma les yeux. Tout allait recommencer... leur fuite n'avait servit à rien...

Il regarda Mirella. Combien de fois ce stupide amour le laisserait se sacrifier, mettre sa vie en danger?

La jeune fille regarda le mur qui plongeait dans la mer, plusieurs métres en contrebas. Puis elle regarda Killer. Celui-ci s'appréta à làcher ses lames, mais sa voix l'arréta:

-Non, pas cette fois, Killer-chan.

Elle lui sourit.

-NON! s'écria-il en réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprétait à faire.

Elle ferma les yeux et se jeta dans le vide.

.

.

.

Voilà, désolée pour ce chapitre assez court mais je n'ai pas pu résister à vous planter en plein suspense ^^

Le prochain chapitre arrive assez vite, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)

A la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà, avant-dernier chapitre ;)

Merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews! Hésitez pas à en poster d'autre ;)

Encore désolée pour les fautes et bonne lecture!

.

.

.

-MIRELLA!

Killer fit tournoyer ses lames autour de lui, se frayant un chemin vers l'endroit ou se trouvait la jeune fille quelques secondes auparavant. Il se pencha prudemment tout en repoussant les marines qui l'approchaient de trop prés.

Il pensa aux menottes qu'on avait mises à la jeune fille. Elle serait incapable de nager...

Il arréta de réfléchir, tua un dernier marine, rangea ses lames à sa ceinture et plongea.

L'eau était glaciale, mais ce n'était rien face au chox que Killer reçut en la heurtant de plein fouet. Il eut soudain l'impression que ses poumons avaient brusquement rétrécits.

Il prit une grande inspiration à la surface, puis plongea, cherchant la jeune fille des yeux.

Il ne tarda pas à l'aperçevoir, coulant à pic à cause de ses menottes qui l'empéchaient de nager. Il fila dans sa direction, retenant son souffle.

Ses cheveux bruns formaient une couronne autour d'elle. Son visage que l'eau rendait plus pâle semblait mort. Killer nagea plus vite en moyant des bulles d'air s'échapper se ses lévres alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Il passa un bras autour de son torse et se mit à nager furieusement vers la surface, sentant ses réserves d'air diminuer. Il se souvint de son réve ou il étouffait et nagea encore plus vite. Cette fois, Mirella ne lui donnerait pas un baiser magique pour le sauver...

Il creva la surface et aspira une grande goulée d'air, tout en prenant bien garde à laisser le visage de la jeune fille au dessus de l'eau. Celle-ci restait inconsciente, ses cheveux collant à son visage.

Killer aperçut la digue, quelques métres plus loin. Epuisé par son combat et par la nage, il nagea faiblement vers elle tout en soutenant Mirella, et se hissa avec elle sur la surface de pierre.

Il reprit son souffle, relevant son masque sur sa téte pour dégager son visage et respirer mieux, puis secoua la jeune fille par les épaules.

-Mirella!

La jeune fille se mit à tousser, expulsant l'eau de ses poumons. Elle se redressa et continua de tousser un moment, une main devant la elle leva des yeux brillants vers Killer et lui adressa un:

-Merci.

Il la prit dans ses bras tendrement. Elle leva la téte vers lui, semblant le scruter au plus profond de son âme. Il approcha son visage, collant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux en méme temp qu'elle tandit que leurs lévres se rapprochaient...

-Ah, Killer.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix rauque de son capitaine prononcer son nom.

S'écartant de Mirella, remettant son masque en place, il se releva pour faire face à son équipage au complet, qui le fixait d'un drôle d'air.

-Vous tous... murmura-il.

-Désolé du retard, on a eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui savait ou tu avait été ammené.On a du massacrer pas mal de monde avant qu'un pauvre type nous indique l'endroit ou tu avait été enfermé... On était sur le point d'aller te libérer pour de bon mais on dirait que tu t'est débrouillé tout seul.

Killer hocha la téte, souriant de toute ses dents sous son masque. Enfin, il étaient là...

Trop heureux de les avoir retrouvés, il oubliait presque Mirella qui s'était redressée derriére lui.

-Franchement, désolés de t'avoir oublié sur cettte fichue île. On pensait que tu resterait planqué et qu'on reviendrait te chercher un peu aprés... Mais bon, 'dirait qu'ils t'ont pas trop malmené, déclara Walt, un homme de son équipage. On pensait que tu serait dans un sale état...

-Non,répondit Killer. Non, c'est...

Mirella lui revint en mémoire. Au méme moment, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, regardant l'équipage d'Eustass Kidd avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

-Et ça, c'est qui? Demanda son capitaine en la regardant de haut en bas.

Un vague malaise agita Killer. Ses entrailles se tordirent. Pendant tout le temp qu'il était emprisonné pendant que la jeune fille se faisait torturer, son coeur avait balançé entre son équipage et Mirella. A présent que les deux se rencontraient, qu'allait-il se passer...?

-C'est... commença-il, la bouche séche. C'est Mirella. Elle a été emprisonnée avec moi, et, hum, on s'est enfuis ensembles.

-Je voit, grogna Eustass Kidd. Bon, on s'arrache. J'ai pas trés envie que les autres enfoirés nous tombent dessus.

Les membres de l'équipage hochérent la téte et commençérent à se diriger vers leur bateau amarré un peu plus loin.

Eustass Kidd se retourna en faisant un signe de la main à Killer.

-On se casse. Tue-la.

Killer se figea. Il sentit Mirella se crisper à coté de lui.

"Tue-la."

L'odre résonna dans son esprit. Il eut la soudaine impression de revenir à la réalité, de sortir douloureusement d'un réve.

"Bien sûr... Songea-il. Je suis un Kidd Pirate. Tomber amoureux... n'importe quoi. J'aurait dû tuer cette fille dés le début... Mais à quoi j'ai pensé, ces jours-ci? J'ai risqué ma vie, comme ça, pour une fille, juste parce que j'était tombé... amoureux?"

Il se tourna mécaniquement vers Mirella. Celle-ci le regardait avec frayeur.

"Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de sentiments qu'on survit sur Grand Line... Encore moins dans le nouveau monde... Mais franchement, à quoi est-ce que j'ai pensé?"

Il dégaina une de ses lames et la cala contre le cou de le jeune fille. Elle semblait... déçue. Plus déçue qu'effrayée.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Cet amour que j'ai maudit depuis le début, je vais y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'en avait pas le courage avant, mais maintenant que mon équipage est là..."

-On a pas toute la journée, Killer, lui lança son capitaine. grouille-toi!

Killer serra le poing sur sa lame. Il regarda Mirella dans les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Il fixa son cou, plutôt.

Son cou si blanc... Il semblait si doux... Killer aurait voulu le caresser doucement, la prendre délicatement par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrasser... Comme il aurait aimé l'embrasser une fois...

Il se mordit la joue jusqu'à en saigner.

"Ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à ça..."

Un filet de sang se mit à couler sur la gorge de la jeune sang... Comme il avait coulé en abondance, cette semaine. Comme il aurait de la peine à le faire couler encore une fois...

Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Ses yeux mouillés, des larmes collées à ses cils...

"Je ne peut pas. je n'ai pas le droit, mais je ne peut pas..."

Il làcha sa lame. Elle heurta le sol avec fracas. Killer se tourna vers son capitaine d'un air décidé et dit d'une voix forte.

-Je ne la tuerait pas.

Kidd écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que...

Il devait le dire. Là. Maintenant.

Sans regarder la jeune fille, il làcha:

-Parce que je... l'aime. Et je veut qu'elle prenne la mer avec moi.

Tout son équipage se retourna brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, leurs machoires tombant jusqu'au sol. C'était bien le terrifiant second d'Eustass Kidd qui venait de dire ça?

Killer n'osa pas regarder Mirella. Il se sentait rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, sous son masque.

Une main fine l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit se tourner d'un quart. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa son masque et le fit glisser vers l'arriére de sa téte, démasquant une grande partie de son visage, et l'embrassa.

Killer écarquilla les yeux, figé sur place. Les lévres douces de la jeune fille se pressaient sur les siennes tandit qu'elle glissait ses mains froides sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner.

Il sortit de son état de pétrification et ferma les yeux, attirant la jeune fille contre lui, approfondissant le baiser...

Il se séparérent à cause du manque d'air et se fixérent, le souffle court. Killer eut un faible sourire. Puis il sursauta en entendant Kidd rire à gorge déployée. Il se tourna vers lui, sur la défensive, tenant toujours Mirella dans ses bras.

Le reste de l'équipage le regardait en souriant, sifflant, lançant des "wou-hou!", ou imitant leur capitaine en riant aux éclats.

-Killer, amoureux! s'exclama son cap'tain en se tenant les côtes. La bonne blague...

Il repartit d'un grand rire. L'intéressé ne sut pas vraiment comment le prendre et remit son masque en place, attendant la suite.

Lorsque Kidd fut enfin calmé, il regarda Killer d'un air plus sérieux.

-Tu veut qu'elle vienne avec nous? je veut bien, moi mais... Elle sait se battre, au moins?

Rien ne servait de mentir, il le découvrirait tôt ou tard. Et Eustass Kidd n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente...

-N-Non, pas vraiment, mais...

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son séjour chez elle lui revint en mémoire.

-La cuisine! s'exclama-il. Elle cuisine comme un chef, croyez moi. Rien à voir avec ce qu'on mange d'habitude...

L'actuel cuisinier de bord le fusilla du regard en grommelant que de toute maniére il avait toujours préféré se battre que cuisiner.

-Et.. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup, ne prend pas beaucoup de place, ajouta-il, cherchant des arguments supplémentaires.

-Surtout que tu va lui laisser une place dans ton lit! s'exclama un pirate.

Les autres se mirent à rire, chacun y allant de son piqua un fard mais heureusement, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Eustass Kidd eu un petit rire. Puis il fit demi-tour et commenca à marcher jusqu'au bateau.

-Allez, c'est d'accord. mais dépéche-toi.

Killer sentit son coeur faire des bonds partout dans sa poitrine. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait que Kidd tenait beaucoup à lui, mais qu'il accepte comme ça... Il aurait pu sauter de joie.

Il entendit un petit soupir à coté de lui.

-Franchement, tu aurait pu me demander mon avis.

Killer se figea. Il avait complétement oublié ce détail.

-Ah, je... désolé... tu... tu veut bien...

Elle sourit.

-La vie de pirate, ça a l'air amusant, aprés tout!

-Et... Cuisiner trois fois par jours pour une bande d'affamés, ça ne te dérange pas non plus?

-J'ai toujours aimé la cuisine.

Il se mit à rire et la serra contre lui à la faire exploser.

"Je ne serait plus jamais seul..." Pensa-il.

-Eh oh, Killer, tu te grouille un peu? On a pas toute la journée!

.

.

.

Voilà!

Je vais écrire un petit épilogue puis ça sera terminé ;P

Un rien gnangnan, la fin, vous ne trouvez pas?

A la prochaine et merci pour vos reviews!

vos avis sont les bienvenus ;)


End file.
